Deeks just starting at NCIS LA AU OOC
by honus47
Summary: Summary: There is no plot. Just a whole lot of nothing. No cliff hangers or anything. Just something I wanted to see happen. It will be multi-chapter but not too sure how many. Definitely AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

Deeks Just Starts At NCIS LA AU OOC

Summary: There is no plot. Just a whole lot of nothing. No cliff hangers or anything. Just something I wanted to see happen. It will be multi-chapter but not too sure how many.

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own any of them other than ones I may create.**

 _ **A/N 1: This is a work of fiction.**_ _ **FARFETCHED fiction**_ _ **I might add. This is a story that**_ _ **I**_ _ **wanted to see happen so I put it on paper, so to speak. This story could**_ _ **ONLY**_ _ **happen in my head.**_

 **A/N 2: Thanks to my dear friend nherbie for reviewing my imitation of fiction writing. You're a great friend to have young friend.**

 **Chapter 1**

As Callen and Sam walk into the bullpen Monday morning, the first thing Sam sees is Deeks sitting at Doms desk. "That desk is taken, Deeks. It belongs to an Agent, not a cop. You can't sit there."

 _"Excuse me. Mr. Hanna, I asked Detective Deeks to sit there. I did so politely. Detective Deeks has been appointed our L.A.P.D. Liaison, filling a chair that, though taken, has been vacant for some time." Hetty explains._

 _"Welcome to the team, Deeks." Callen mutters_

 _"Thanks." Deeks replies._

 _"So you're sort of a temp." Sam says._

 _Deeks replies with, "Temp? Yeah, I like that. See, with cops, having a negative nickname's a good thing._ Although I'm not too sure about your use of that word since I signed a contract yesterday after Hetty _asked_ me to join this team. Probably the same way she askedyou. Right Agent Hanna?"

Sam thinks Hetty must be losing her mind to ever ask a cop to do an agents job. He's nowhere as good as the rest of us. He's just going to be a hindrance.

All of a sudden a shrill whistle echoes across the bullpen and all conversation stops. "Okay. Agents, come on up to ops, we have a case." Eric calls them up to ops.

Sam puts a hand up and stopped him. "Whoa there, Deeks; Eric said **agents**. You're just the liaison. A **Temp. Just a cop.** " He smirked.

As Deeks enters ops, he hears Kensi talking to Eric. "Deeks? Really? He's just a cop. I need a good partner. I don't want to baby-sit a rookie."

"Yep, Deeks. Hetty brought him on board yesterday." Eric says.

"Really. L.A.P.D. Liaison." Kensi asks quietly, "That's the best they could do? " And saying that, Deeks walks into ops. "Oh, hello, Deeks."

"Hey, Agent Blye. Good to see you again. Oh, and, uh It's the best they can do." Deeks mutters and asking himself again why he took this job. It seems like no one wants him here either.

"Sorry." Kensi utters.

"Don't worry Agent Blye. I'll try really hard to not soil my diaper for you." Deeks says. Again, reluctantly wondering to himself why he ever took this job.

At the end of the week as Kensi is finishing her after action report she thinks of how the week went with Deeks as her partner. During the course of their case he figured out a few riddles, took down a major robbery ring, helped to save Kensi and saved Callen's life. Not bad for a scruffy lookin' detective. She wonders to herself if maybe he would be a decent partner. He looks damn hot also, with that sweet butt. Hmmm.

"Kensi!" Callen says.

"Yeah?"

"You want to go for drinks with Sam and I? Celebrate the case closing. A little team bonding?" Callen asks.

"Yeah, sure. Let me sign this, turn it in to Hetty, and I'll be ready to go." Kensi replies.

"You want to ask Deeks when he gets back from the shower?" Callen mentions.

"Well," she replies, "He's just barely my partner so why bond? He won't be here too much longer."

Unbeknownst to the team, Deeks had come up from the showers a few minutes ago and heard everything. He holds himself still, listening to see what happens next.

"He's only a place-holder. He's only here until Hetty can find a true agent to replace him with." Sam says. "Until then, he's just a temp that we need to watch out for during missions."

"Maybe so, but . . ." Callen utters, "Ahh, Let's get a drink." And they all gather their gear and head out.

Deeks just shakes his head and heads over to his desk to finish his paper work. 30 minutes later finds him leaving the mission to go home and walk Monty and maybe get a beer. Again he thinks of the situation he's gotten himself into and shakes his head not knowing how he can straighten it out.

Hetty hears her elite team's discussion, shakes her head, and sighs heavily. They don't realize the jewel that I've recruited and put on their team. I'll wait for a few more days to see how things turn out and then I'm going to have to step in and settle things. Sam is getting too 'uppity' and Kensi is starting to follow his lead. And Callen? I gave him Deeks's file, but apparently he never read it. With a sigh, she decides to finish her scotch and head for home herself.

Monday morning arrives faster than Deeks could have imagined. He had spent almost the entire weekend on the beach with his dog, Monty, and his surfboard. He also had received several invitations from beach bunnies looking for a good time. He had declined them all in favor of relaxation. And here he sits doing piles of paperwork and hoping for a case. Mostly to just shut Sam's mouth up. The agent has been riding him since he got to work and Deeks was starting to get tired of it, thinking to himself for the thousandth time if he hadn't made a huge mistake by signing that damn paper of Hetty's.

Hetty sits at her desk with a cup of tea listening to Sam and Kensi ride and belittle Deeks and decides she's heard enough. It's time they knew just who and what Detective Deeks really was. She stands up and starts heading for the bull pen and as she reaches the hall, she sees the team from San Diego coming through the door. She didn't expect to see them until later this afternoon. She waits for them to get closer and then says, "Good morning Ms. Jackson. A little early aren't you?"

The senior agent of the San Diego team, Mindy Jackson, replies with, "No, they shut the place down earlier than expected after looking closer at the foundation. That last quake damaged the building worse than expected. It looks like we're going to be here for a bit longer than we thought. I hope that's alright?"

"Of course it is my dear. Come with me and I'll introduce you to the members of the LA team." Hetty says and leads her to the bull pen. "This is Agent Hanna. He's a former seal. Across the aisle from him is Agent Blye. Sitting next to her is the team leader Agent Callen."

"Oh, Callen and I have met before. He was in the CIA though at the time." Mindy states.

"I remember that time. Down in Houston. Fun times." Callen says.

And right then Deeks walks back to the bull pen from getting a coffee and Hetty spies him and before she can say anything, Mindy yelps, "SHAGGY! IS THAT YOU?" Deeks' head snaps up and he sits his coffee down and walks fast to Mindy and gives her a huge hug.

"Mindy, what are you doing here? I thought you were in San Diego?"

"We are, but the office has been shut down due to quake damage. We'll be working out of here until the building is pretty much rebuilt. But the _real_ question is what _you're_ doing here?"

All the while Mindy and Deeks are talking the LA team's heads are swiveling between the two trying to figure out what's going on. They seem to know each other rather well.

"Well, long story short, Hetty signed me on to be the LAPD Liaison. I've been here for only a week. I'm just barely Agent Blye's partner. Agent Hanna tells me that I'm just a temp until a real agent gets here. So, I guess I'm sort of a place holder for awhile."

As they're talking the rest of Mindy's team surrounds Deeks talking a mile a minute.

Hetty breaks in with, "Ms. Jackson, maybe you should introduce your team to the others."

"Of course Hetty. It was just a surprise seeing Marty again. Agents, the man alongside of me is junior field agent Gene Hallstrom. The big guy trying to get to Marty is senior agent Mike Barrows, a retired Delta team member."

"Mindy, where's Jesse at?" Deeks asks.

"Well, he's a father of twin girls now so he decided to be our forensics expert and ride a desk. Now I have an opening that I'm looking to fill and I do believe I've found the person I'm looking for." Saying that she looks right at Deeks.

Sam interjects with, "Deeks? I don't think you would be very happy with him. He's just a cop. He'd weigh your team down. What can you possibly want him for?"

Mike, hearing that, turns on Sam. "I'd be proud to have him on the team with me. The man is a lot more than a hindrance, he's . . ."

"Settle down Mike. They perhaps don't know him as well as we do." Mindy says.

"You know him that well Mindy?" Callen asks.

"Yep. We've worked a few ops together over the years. What's it been Shaggy? 7, 8 ops?"

"I'm fairly certain it was 8 and then there were those 3 where we needed to help the FBI out. Remember?"

"Yeah, Shaggy, I remember." As she strokes the side of Deeks face. "I've missed those times."

Hetty breaks in with, "You've worked with Detective Deeks before?"

"Oh yeah. He's pulled our asses out of the fire a few times while he was undercover. I've been trying to get him on my team for a number of years. The man should be an agent but he's too damn stubborn for his own good." Mindy gushes. "But now, I see an opportunity and I need to ask you. Can I have him for my team? We need a 4th. and we've worked together before. He's the perfect fit for my team."

"Well, let's head over to my office and discuss it a bit. But first, Mr. Deeks, would you like to work with Ms. Jackson's team?"

"Really? You're giving me a choice? Hell yes! I'd like nothing better!"

"Well then Mr. Deeks, as of now, you're working with Ms Jackson's team." Hetty replies.

Sam is beside himself. "He's just a cop! What possible good could he be to you as an agent?"

"You don't know?" Hetty replies. "Mr. Callen, tell your team about Mr. Deeks."

"Me? I don't know the man. How can I tell them anything?" Callen says.

"It was all in the folder I gave you before I signed him to a contract. You didn't read it?" Hetty is exasperated.

"Let me tell them Hetty." Mindy asks.

"Ok Ms. Jackson."

"First off, Marty's IQ is genius level with it being 150. Once he reads something, he doesn't forget it. He graduated from law school at the top of his class and ranked in the top 1% of anyone that's taken the bar exam. He's fluent in 7 languages as if he was born to them. He has the highest conviction rate of any undercover operator at LAPD. He's a qualified long range sniper and is highly proficient with almost any hand gun. And if that's not enough, he carries a knife."

"Yeah, well, we _all_ carry a knife" Sam scoffs.

"Maybe so. But nothing like Shaggy's. Show them Shaggy."

Deeks reaches behind his back under his shirt and pulls out a knife that looks to be fairly large.

"Gawd" Callen exclaims, "What . . . where did. . . Damn that's big! It looks more like a sword!"

Deeks explains "My grandpa was in WWII and towards the end of the war, they were scouring the caves on Okinawa for bodies. He found what he thought at the time to be a samurai sword. After he had removed the rocks it was partially buried under, he found it to be a broken Japanese short sword. He put it in his belt rigging and brought it home with him after the war. He knew a smithy in northern California and brought the sword to him and asked him if it could be repaired in some way. The smithy took care of the broken edge and shortened the handle to balance the sword out. He customized the handle with that small ball on the end. I have a special sheath that holds it and it's easy to get to. My mother gave it to me when I first became a cop."

"I need to talk to Hetty." Mindy says and walks over to her desk. "So, what did you want to talk about Hetty?"

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty replies. "I will let him work with you but I signed him for a completely different reason. I want him to partner with Agent Blye. They don't know it yet, but together they could almost be unstoppable. I also want him to be an agent, but I can see that may be a chore. The man is stubborn."

"That he is. But Director Vance wants him also. I have it on good authority that Vance has asked him to join NCIS. He has even offered waiving FLETC and the Probationary time. I also heard he may have offered him Senior Agent status if he would join."

"Well now, that's all news to me. I tell you what Ms. Jackson, I'll let him work with you for 180 days. If you get him to join NCIS, I'll give him the choice to let him finish out the year with you. I need the other team to see him in action. They just don't realize what he brings to the team."

Mindy holds her hand out to Hetty and says, "It's a deal." And then gets up to rejoin her team. As she draws near to the team she starts to reminisce of the ops she has done where Deeks happened to be undercover. Oh, she thinks, I need him on my team as an agent. Somehow I need to make him see the light. "Ok team, let's go get settled in." she says and takes them to the other side of the building to another bull pen.


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks Just Starts At NCIS LA AU OOC

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own any of them other than ones I may create.**

 **Summary: There is no plot. Just a whole lot of nothing. No cliff hangers or anything. Just something I wanted to see.**

 **A/N 1: This is a work of fiction.** **FARFETCHED fiction** **I might add. This is a story that** **I** **wanted to see happen so I put it on paper, so to speak. This story could** **ONLY** **happen in my head.**

 **A/N 2:** _ **Another big THANK YOU to my friend nherbie for looking my little chapter over to make sure everything is up to snuff.**_

 **A/N 3: A very large 'Thank You!' to all the guest reviewers I couldn't thank by pm.**

 **A/N 4: And finally . . . The knife I refer to in this story has been used in a couple of my stories. It is, in fact, a real thing and resides in my husband's gun safe. The only exception to its origin is the smithy that fixed it for my husband's father. The smithy was in South West Texas. The sword itself will always be a mystery as to who made it in Japan or how old it was when found in a cave during WWII on Okinawa.**

 **Chapter 2**

Kensi looks at Callen and asks, "Callen, why do they call Deeks 'Shaggy'? You know?"

"No, I don't, but we'll ask next time they're up here. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure." And she goes back to her paperwork.

Late that afternoon, the mission gets a surprise visitor as Director Vance walks into the bullpen. "Leon, what an unexpected surprise! What can I help you with?" Hetty inquires.

"I'm looking for Detective Deeks. Rumor has it that he's working for you as an LAPD Liaison. I'd like to talk to him."

"Certainly. Let me call him up here." And with that she picks up Kensi's phone and calls Deeks extension. "Mr. Deeks, I need to see you in the bullpen. Can you come up right away? She hangs up the phone and says. "He's on the way Leon."

Less than a minute passes by and Deeks strolls into the bullpen with a surprised look on his face. "DIR. VANCE! What are you doing here?" He exclaims as he holds his hand out to shake Leon's.

"Marty, it's good to see you again. How are things going? Settled in yet?"

As Dir. Vance and Deeks are talking, Callen's team is flabbergasted at the familiarity between the two men. 'Who the hell is this cop to know the people he does?' Callen thinks to himself.

"Yes," Marty replies, "Quite well I think. So, are you in LA slumming or do you have an agenda?"

"I'm here along with the Director of the FBI to have a meeting about some rumblings we heard about a kill for hire ring in LA. Not important right now." And then, in front of Callen's team, Dir. Vance asks Deeks, "What _IS_ important though is I'm here to offer you that job once more. This time, with all of your experience, I will waive the probationary time and FLETC. I'll even give you senior agent status after 180 days if you take the job. _AND_ ," he snickers, "I won't let Gibbs put you on his team in the cold weather of D.C. Sec Nav and I have both signed off on the paper work."

"See? Now that right there is enough to turn my head." And he lights up the room with his smile. "Can I let you know later?"

"I need an answer by close of day on Friday my time. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course. Maybe even earlier."

"Well, I need to get back to DC. Take care of yourself Marty."

"Always Dir. Vance, always. Say hi to the kids for me will ya?"

"You know I will. Talk to you on Friday Marty." And Director Vance leaves the bullpen to catch a flight.

And then the questions fly at him, "How the hell does a 'cop' know the director? Why do they call you Shaggy? Really . . . , Deeks? An agent?"

Deeks just shakes his head and heads back to his bullpen.

Hetty just sips her tea with a huge smile on her face. She's learned a great deal about her Liaison today. Things that were never entered on any paperwork she had access to. And she wonders how he knows Vance so well. He is definitely more than meets the eyes.

Wednesday afternoon, as Callen's team is getting ready to go home, Mindy's team walks into the mission. Callen notices there are only three agents and, it looks like a homeless person. "Mindy," Callen calls.

"Hey Callen. What's up?"

"You can't bring civilians in here. Even if it's as a witness or CI." Callen tells her.

Mindy looks at Callen with a puzzled look on her face and then it hits her. He thinks Deeks is someone else! She looks at Marty and sees his eyes start to sparkle and waits for the fun to start.

Marty looks at Kensi sitting at her desk watching what's going on and asks, "Hey good lookin', my name is Artie, want to grab a drink some time?"

"The only thing you should _'grab'_ , is a bar of soap and a shower. You stink! Get away from me!"

Marty comes back in his own voice with, "Oh Fern, you hurt me so."

Sam, Callen, and Kensi all have astonished looks on their faces as Deeks takes off his hat, and pulls out his 'dirty' teeth, and stands up straighter. AND then he puts a large smile on his face. "Can't fool you guys, hey?" And follows Mindy to their bullpen smiling all the way.

"The man has skills, right Mr. Callen?" Hetty asks.

"Damn Hetty! I need to put a bell on you. And yes, he had us all fooled." Callen states.

Hetty just smiles to herself on her way back to her office. Things are working out just fine she thinks.

Thursday morning finds Callen's team neck deep in paperwork. No cases so far and then they notice Hetty bringing Deeks down the hall to wardrobe.

"I have a full suit laid out for you Mr. Deeks. Hurry and change and I'll wait here for you." Hetty says as she looks up at him.

Sam tries a little ridicule by saying, "Gonna try dressing up the cop Hetty? Maybe in an organ grinder suit? Might be easier dressing up a monkey. At least the monkey would know how to act."

Hetty is more than ready to tell Sam to keep his mouth shut when Deeks comes out of ward robe wearing his suit and she loses her train of thought. "If I was but 25 years younger!" she thinks to herself.

Kensi sees him come out of ward robe and her mouth falls open. Some people look really nice in suits and others look like something else. This man looks like something else! Holy shit he looks hot! Damn! I could DO some things to him and she feels her face get hot as she imagines taking the suit slowly off of him and then it turns bright red. Something that Hetty notices.

Oh Kensi, you're starting to change your mind about him already aren't you? Pretty soon my dear, pretty soon. Hetty thinks to herself that Mr. Deeks will be on the right team within a few months and smiles.

"Mr. Deeks, you need to get a move on. You're due to appear in court in three hours." Hetty tells him as she checks out the cut of his suit.

"Well, I'll see you when I get back Hetty. They only need my testimony and then I can leave." Saying that, Deeks leaves the bullpen heading for his car.

"What's he going to court for Hetty?" Kensi asks.

"Several months ago, he was instrumental in bringing down a massive drug cartel. It goes to court today and his testimony will end the case. He has documents and pictures that will close the case and send a lot of people to prison for a very long time." Hetty tells her.

"What about his partner? Did his partner already go to court?" Sam asks.

Hetty comes back with, "Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks never had a partner when he went undercover. It was just him. And his backstopping was atrocious. Most of the time all he had was a fake drivers license. And still he brought the largest drug cartel working the west coast to its knees. You all just can't see the man, all you see is the badge he carries."

Hearing that, Sam and Callen both think that, maybe, just maybe, they were wrong about Deeks. All Kensi can think about at the moment is how hot Deeks looked, and those eyes. If she looked into them too long, she'd drown. And then she feels her heart rate pick up and she sighs, lost in a daydream.

Hetty shakes her head and sadly walks back to her office to brew some tea. She gives thought to filling that fourth chair until such time she can get Mr. Deeks on Callen's team. Hmmm, I wonder if Mr. Renko is available for a short term assignment and picks up her phone.

Friday morning Deeks wakes up early thinking of what he needs to do today. He needs to make a decision one way or the other on what he's going to do. He checked the surf report and found out the waves were minimal so he decides to take his dog, Monty, for a run and then go to the mission. He walks through the mission doors at 8 a.m. and immediately sees Hetty. Oh great, he thinks. Well, no time like the present. Get it over and done with before everyone else gets in to work.

"Hetty, I'd like to talk to you if I may?"

"Have a seat Mr. Deeks. Would you like a cup of tea perhaps?"

"I think I'll pass on the tea Hetty. I need to talk to you about signing those papers for Director Vance. This past week I found working with a team and having a partner was nice. It's a great feeling knowing that someone is watching my back. So, I'm going to sign them."

"That's great news Mr. Deeks. Great news!" And Hetty pulls out the aforementioned papers and puts them in front of him saying, "Are you sure Mr. Deeks?"

"Yes Hetty. As long as I get to stay on the west coast, I'll sign them. Dir. Vance has already told me that I would stay here until such time that I may want to move and that's my signing bonus. So yes, Hetty, I'm sure." And with a flourish, he signs the papers and slides them back to Hetty.

Hetty pulls out a badge and credentials, and a sig case, and slides them across the desk to him and asks for his LAPD shield, gun, and credentials. He holds his shield momentarily before giving it to Hetty. Funny how he feels complete now. Strange.

Part of the journey is complete now. The next step is getting him on Callen's team. One way or the other, it'll happen. She just knows it in her heart, Hetty thinks.

Meanwhile, over in the bullpen, Callen, Sam, and Kensi have arrived to start their day. As they power up their laptops Callen mentions to Sam that they may have made an error in pre-judging Deeks. He read his file last night and discovered the cop is a lot more than 'just a cop' and tells Sam so. As he's telling Sam, a well known head peeks around the corner.

"Hey guys." Renko says. "Long time no see."

Sam immediately gets up and gives him a bro hug and so does Callen. Kensi gives him a full hug and tells him, "It's really good to see you again Mike. Are you here on business?"

"Well, sort of." He replies. "Hetty called me yesterday and asked me to fill in your fourth chair until she finds another agent so I got a red-eye hop into Pendleton and drove here. Apparently the one you had filling in before went someplace else?"

Sam jumps in with, "We didn't have an agent. We had a cop out of LAPD. He was supposed to be our liaison but he wasn't up for the job. Now he's working with Mindy Jackson's team. He seems to fit in there better than here."

"LAPD huh? I _know_ an undercover cop over there. THAT'S the guy you should have! I've never seen a smoother operator in all my time as an agent. In fact, I tried to get him to join NCIS a long time ago. But then he told me he was more of a cop than an agent and I dropped it. I've seen him a few more times here and there but it's always the same. He would rather be a cop. So, who was the cop they sent over here?"

Before Callen could tell him, he sees Deeks leaving Hetty's office and just raises his arm and points at Deeks.

As Renko turns around to look, his mouth falls open and his face lights up in a smile and he notices Deeks do the same. "Shaggy? What the hell man! Are _you_ the cop LAPD sent over here?"

"I was, but I just signed the papers man. I'm now a verified federal agent. Dir. Vance came in Monday and pretty much told me to sign or else." Deeks said.

"It's about damn time Shaggy. You know as well as me you should be an agent. What did Gibbs tell you that day? Oh yeah, it was 'you don't waste good'. See? He knew then how good you are."

"Whatever man. So what brings you to beautiful LA?" Deeks asks.

"I'm filling in the fourth chair on Callen's team until they find an agent. They tell me you're working with Mindy's team? How's that working out for ya? You and her still an item?"

"No, just good friends. After 6 months we decided it wasn't going anyplace so we ended it. We just didn't have that spark, you know?"

"That's too bad Marty. I really thought that you two were good together."

"We still are Mike. Just not as a couple."

All the while Mike and Deeks are talking Sam, Kensi, and Callen are listening to them. Sam can't believe it and Callen remembers reading about some of Deeks' exploits and thinks to himself Deeks becoming an agent was more than likely the right move. Kensi is thinking how nice his jeans fit his butt and how deep his eyes look as she keeps eating her doughnut.

End of work came fast for Deeks. All day long he was in a euphoric mood thinking of the way the morning went with his signing and all. Mindy, in no uncertain words informed him that he was buying the drinks tonight. He thinks to himself that he should mention the drink buying to Callen's team and heads that way.

"Hey Mike! Got any plans tonight? If you don't, I'm buying. And that includes all the rest of you also if you want. About 9pm."

"I'll be there Shaggy, with bells on. I'm sure the others will be to, right guys?"

The others all answer in the affirmative and Deeks heads out thinking he needs to stop at an ATM. Tonight is gonna cost him.

As Deeks leaves the bullpen, Kensi looks up at Renko and asks him, "Why do you and the others call him Shaggy, Mike?"

Mike answers her with, "We were entering a house to check on a possible suspect one day and there were some kids watching the cartoon channel. The cartoon that was on was 'Scooby Doo' and Mindy saw it and started to laugh. I looked to see what was so funny and started laughing also. Marty looks just like Shaggy from Scooby Doo. He's pretty much been Shaggy ever since." Saying that, Mike heads for the door.

Kensi thinks to herself how true that nick-name fits Deeks. Shaggy hair, scruff on his face, yep, Shaggy. I wonder if that scruff is scratchy or soft. She pauses and wonders where _**that**_ thought came from. She gathers her things and heads for home looking forward to the evening out with the team.

Sam thinks Director Vance must be suffering early stages of Alzheimer's to offer Deeks an agent position. He was a damn cop! Not a trained agent! But free drinks? Oh hell yes! He's onboard with that. He tells Callen so long and heads out.

After reading Deeks's file, Callen can't help thinking his team made a mistake in letting him leave to go to Mindy's team. He's going to have to talk to Hetty about this down the road. This team needs someone like Deeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Deeks Just Starts At NCIS LA AU OOC

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own any of them other than ones I may create.**

 **Summary: There is no plot. Just a whole lot of nothing. No cliff hangers or anything. Just something** _ **I**_ **wanted to see.**

 **A/N 1: This is a work of fiction.** _ **FARFETCHED**_ _ **fiction**_ **I might add. This is a story that** _ **I**_ **wanted to see happen so I put it on paper, so to speak. This story could** **ONLY** **happen in my head.**

 **A/N 2: I want to thank all the guest reviews I've gotten. I was not expecting them. To some of you I need to say I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want. In my online world, Deeks and Kensi are always together in the end.**

 **A/N 3:** _ **And finally, THANKS to my dear friend nherbie, this chapter is fit for human reading. :o)**_

 **Chapter 3**

Deeks and Renko pulled two tables together so both teams could sit together. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Drinking, dancing, listening to the music, and then Mindy asked Deeks to dance. "Hey Shaggy, dance with me?"

Deeks looks at her and wonders if that would be a smart move. "Sure thing Mindy." And gets up, takes her hand, and leads her out to the dance floor.

Callen thinks that this could be a good time to find out how Renko met Deeks. "Hey Mike, how did you meet Deeks?"

Mike looks at Callen with vacant eyes as he remembers that day and starts telling the story."Almost 9 years ago, we were both undercover in a guns for drugs ring. Shaggy had been there for a couple months and was more or less working as the buyers right hand man. It was an LAPD operation until _**then**_ Dir. Shepard found out the guns were being sold to terrorist groups here in the states. That's when she sent me in. I had an old alias that gave me some street cred and that, in turn, got me in the door. I was more or less a glorified gofer. Anyways, the second day I was there, the buyer wanted his right hand man, Max, to meet me. He told me his name was Max Gentry and he looked at me strangely. I thought right then that he knew I was on the opposite side of the law but he didn't say anything. Maybe I was wrong in thinking he knew I was undercover as nothing was ever said."

"Things went along pretty smooth for a few more weeks and then it was time to buy the guns. We were set up in an old warehouse in the old industrial section of south western LA waiting for the seller to get there with the guns. There was me and 12 other guys there to help unload the truck and they all had some pretty impressive fire power. Mindy and her team were my back-up. There was a SWAT team en-route also but because of the damn LA traffic, they were all running late even though they had left extra early. So, when the semi arrived at the warehouse, Max directed them to our door and had them back the trailer inside. When they shut the truck down, Max opened the trailer doors and hopped in to scope out the goods. He hollered out to the buyer that everything was there and to start unloading the merchandise. Then he jumped down and sauntered over to stand with the buyer and me. As the guys started to unload the truck, a guy walked around from the front of the truck. He looked at me like he knew me and I remembered seeing him a few times on a different op out of Pendleton that I had done. As he got a little closer, he looked again and then it must have dawned on him. He lifted his arm and pointed at me and yelled 'COP'! Max grabbed me from behind with his pistol stuck in my ear, and I knew I was a goner. The guy told Max and the buyer that I was some fed type cop, from NCI . . . something or other. He told them about the op in Pendleton. The buyer told Max to take me over to the corner and to 'take care of me.' Max just smiled and said ok. Max walked me to the back of the warehouse in a hidden corner and I was about ready to try making a move when he all of a sudden spun me around. 'Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD' he softly told me. Hold on a minute he said, and he brought up that cannon he calls a gun, chambered a round and shot the gun into the corner where there were a pile of cardboard containers and skids. 'You have a gun?' he asked me. I told him yes, and pulled out my sig from my ankle holster. 'Well, hang tight until I can make sure all the players are here. We may need to wait for back-up' and off he went. I put my ear wig in and keyed it on but no one was there yet. Shit! I thought. The day ain't getting any better. I no sooner finished that thought than all hell broke loose. There was shootin' going on all over the place so I went looking for Deeks to give him a little back up. Imagine my surprise when I found him hiding behind a pile of trash with the buyer AND the seller in cuffs and 4 bodies down in front of him. I slid in alongside of him and caught some movement out of the corner of my eye and snapped off a shot. I missed the one I was aiming at but got the one behind him. Deeks looked at me with that shit eatin' smile of his and told me, 'good shooting bud' and I had to laugh." Here he smiles as he remembers the look on the detective's face. "I told him I was saving that guy for him." And then smiled sheepishly.

There were still 7 of them out there shooting at us and me trying to get help. I finally got through to Mindy but she was at least 5 minutes away. I told her that this would more than likely be over by then. I told her I had to go and started shooting at a couple guys sneaking up on us. I got one and Deeks got the other one. I turned to look at Deeks to tell him we had 5 to go when one of them shot me. The shot took me in the meaty part of my shoulder. Deeks checked me out and told me to hang on, that he would get me out of there. He checked my Sig letting me know it had one left in the chamber. He gave me his Eagle and a clip saying there were 6 in the clip and 2 in the gun. I asked him what he was gonna use and he smiled at me. He reached behind his back and pulled out the biggest damn knife I ever saw and said 'this'. He went on telling me to fire off a round or two so he could slip away. I did as he asked but I was starting to get light headed."

"I thought I was seeing things when I saw a blur over on the other side of the warehouse and then I heard the screams. My vision was getting blurry by then so I tried to get to the door and outside. As soon as I made it out of the door, Mindy was there asking me all sorts of questions but I could only tell her that there was an LAPD undercover in there and to please not shoot him. Just as I told her that, Deeks walked out of the side door. He was covered in blood and things I would rather not think about. He walked directly over to me and asked me how I was. I told him I felt a little weak but I was gonna live and he gave me a wink and a smirk. Mindy held her hand out and said 'I'm Mindy Jackson and you are?' He told her 'Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD'. As he told her his name, one of the agents came out of the building and vomited up against the building wall. 2 more came out looking very pale and then Mindy told us she had to go see what types of weapons they had. She came out shortly after not looking to well either. Two of those guys in there had been disemboweled. One had his throat slit wide open. One of them was missing an arm and the other one had a leg just hanging on. 'What?' Deeks asked her. 'I defended myself with reasonable force.' After that, I passed out thinking of the way his eyes looked. They were dead eyes. Like a shark's. It was like his soul took a vacation. The next time I woke up I was in the hospital and Mindy was sitting alongside the bed."

"Holy shit!" Callen says.

"Yeah, no kiddin' right? That ' _cop'_ saved my life twice that day. That man has skills." Renko says.

"I really can't believe that cop did that. He just doesn't seem capable of anything like that." Sam states.

"Well," Renko says, "Believe it. I was there! And that wasn't the only time I saw him in action. Over the years, I've seen him a couple more times. AND, he's an agent now, no more cop. You should try and remember that Sam."

Kensi listened to the story as she was watching Mindy and Deeks dance. It was a slow dance and Mindy looked like she was glued to Deeks. But, damn, he looked mighty fine with those tight jeans and blue button down shirt. In fact, he looked delicious Kensi thought. When the dance ended, Deeks and Mindy walked back to the group and Kensi noticed the way he walked. He more or less _glided_ like a big jungle cat sneaking up on his prey. As she watched them she also noticed his front looked even better than the back. His chest looked chiseled and he had a rather large bundle below his belt. Hmm, she thinks. Eventually, everyone is sitting around the table sharing stories and she's listening to Renko spin a tale about a gunrunner blowing himself up with his own product when the band started back up. She looks across the table at Deeks and Mindy and decides right then and there to ask. "Hey Deeks!"

"Yes Agent Blye?"

"Dance with me? I don't care to dance with a stranger." She pleads. "And my name is Kensi, not Agent Blye. Ok?"

"Sure thing Ag . . . I mean Kensi." And off to the dance floor they go.

They dance a few fast dances and Kensi was stunned at how good he was. He really had some moves. As the current song was finished, she took his hand and was going to head back to the tables but he stopped her. A slow dance was being played and he asked her, "May I have this dance Kensi?" And then he took hold of her hand and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his entire length against her. "Don't tell me you're afraid?" he whispered into her ear, making sure his breath whispered across the soft skin of her neck. His other hand moved down to rest on her hip, and he was smiling as he felt her come against him as he danced slowly with her in his arms, resting his cheek fleetingly against her head.

Yes, she thought, I should be _VERY_ afraid as her head was spinning and it certainly wasn't because of the alcohol. Kensi rested her head against Deeks's shoulder. She snuggled in a little closer, feeling the heat that rose through the thin cotton of his shirt. She was amazed at how she fit against him, almost like a missing piece of a puzzle, and as she rested her head on his shoulder she took notice of his delicious smell. Like ocean, soap, and a hint of cologne. A thought ran fleeting through her head of staying like this forever. It felt so right she thought as she closed her eyes and enjoyed herself. The song ended way to quick as far as Kensi was concerned and Deeks was leading her back to their table. The strange thing about that was, they were still holding each other's hand and it felt right. When they reached the tables, she noticed the only open seats were alongside each other as Callen was sitting by Mindy reminiscing of past exploits with her.

As they sat there making small talk with their friends, every now and then they would touch, either their hands would brush against each other as they reached for their drinks or their legs as they shifted positions on their chairs. The last time they had touched surprised her. She felt something strange, like static electricity jumping from his leg to hers. He must have felt it also as he looked at her with a look of surprise on his face, and then he smiled. With this she thinks she just made the worst decision of the night. She looks into his eyes and loses herself. She had never seen eyes with a depth like his and coupled with his smile, well that was the end of all conscious thought. And just like that she knew. She needed to be extra careful with him or she would lose herself completely and then she noticed him standing there with his hand towards her asking her to dance again. 'Oh Lord, help me now!' she thinks as she takes his hand and stands up. They stay on the dance floor through several songs before they go back to the table. There was a seat open beside Mindy so Kensi decides to sit there to possibly find out more about Deeks. Deeks sits by Mike and talked about some good times they have had in the past.

As Mike and Deeks are talking, Sam's wife Michelle joins the group. She sits alongside her husband and asks him where the 'new agent' is that sponsored this party, not seeing Deeks at the other end of the table. Sam pointed towards Deeks and Michelle was stunned. She immediately stood up and walked over to Deeks and tapped him on the shoulder. As Deeks looks up to see the person doing the tapping, he sees it's Michelle, only he knows her as Quinn, a gun runner go-between. "Hey there Quinn. What brings you to the states?"

"It's Michelle, Michelle Hannah. I'm Sam's wife and I could ask you the same 'Max.' But that doesn't seem to be your real name though, is it, 'agent'?" Saying that, she pulls Deeks to his feet and gives him a massive hug and kisses him full on the lips. "Thanks to you, I was able to go home to my family after that op."

Well, Sam is going bananas at the other end of the table and finally shouts, "Hey, what the hell is going on over there?"

The group at the table grows quiet as Michelle starts talking, "4 years ago, I was undercover as Quinn. My cover sat up deals for arms purchases. This particular op was taking longer than it should have been as the buyer was having second thoughts. Eventually I got the deal set up and the day of the deal I found that out my cover was blown. Max here," and she pats him on his shoulder, "dropped his cover and saved my ass. If I remember right, you got stabbed during that fight and almost bled out."

"I did, my left hip has a nice 3" scar now. But I couldn't let you go down, so all in all, it was a small price to pay."

Sam bellows, "Wait a minute! Are you telling us that cop saved you? _**THAT**_ cop?"

"Yeah Sam, I am. Thanks to Max here, I went home alive that day."

"My name is Marty Deeks." He tells Michelle. "I signed the NCIS papers this morning at the encouragement of Director Vance."

"It's my great pleasure to meet you Agent Marty Deeks." And Michelle Hannah puts her hand out for a shake.

As Deeks takes hold of her hand, she pulls him in for another massive hug and kiss and reaches around him and squeezes his butt making Deeks turn fire engine red and most of the people sitting at the table laugh. Not Sam Hannah though. Oh no, he thinks, it had to have been a fluke. The guy is just a cop, play acting as an agent and grabs for his drink.

With that, Michelle goes back to her husband and the table returns to normal with people talking quietly to the person alongside of them.

Mindy bends closer to Kensi and says, "Be careful Kensi. You're starting to fall for him." And then smiles at her.

"I'm not 'falling' for him. I only danced with him because I didn't feel like dancing with a stranger."

"You can't fool me Kensi. I was where you are now. I've watched you since he brought me back to the table after dancing with me. You've been following him with your eyes ever since. Oh, it's not noticeable to others maybe, but I can see it. And then after dancing with him yourself, you've been thinking things about him. Right? Like, is his hair soft? Or how can one man have eyes like his? Or maybe how soft his lips are? Maybe how his tongue would feel playing with yours? What would he taste like? Would his scruff tickle or scratch the inside of your thighs? Or how he would feel with you? I wish I could tell you but I don't kiss and tell. I can tell you that it would be most pleasurable." And then Mindy laughs at the color rising on Kensi's face and neck.

"Mindy, why did the two of you break it off? It seems to me, from hearing you talk, that he meant a great deal to you."

"He still does Kensi, he still does. But it wasn't fair to him to stay with him. He's 31 and I'm 46. Our futures are so different that we decided to just be friends. Marty wants the whole package. Marriage, a house, maybe a kid or two. Things that I really couldn't give him in all honesty. If I was closer to his age, I wouldn't hesitate to be with him. He's the most loyal human being I have ever met. He's loyal to a fault. If I needed something, he would give it to me or if he didn't have it, he would find it for me. And without telling tales out of the bedroom, let me just say that his partner is always first and foremost in his head during activities. If you know what I mean."And she blushes also. "Marty is not a normal male. He's, uh, sort of bigger than normal, very well developed. Once around the block with Marty, and normal men don't quite measure up anymore. But, that's for others to find out, not for me to tell." And she really blushes then.

Kensi's thoughts are interrupted by Deeks asking her to dance again. The night is winding down and this is the last set the band is going to play, so off to the dance floor she goes with Deeks. They dance to a few songs and then the lead singer of the band tells the crowd that the next song will be the last of the evening. A nice slow one Kensi thinks as she puts her arms around Deeks's neck. She feels his arms going around her waist and she feels like she's home. Strange, she thinks. Without noticing she's doing it, she starts playing with the hair at the nape of Deeks's neck and feels Deeks holding her a bit tighter. She turns her head up just a bit in order to smell him a little better and without thinking about it, licks him on the side of his neck. Just a little taste she tells herself but Deeks tightened his grip on her and she knew then that he had felt it also. And then Deeks swipes his tongue over the shell of her ear before closing his lips over it and sucked gently for less than a second. Damn, she never knew she had a sweet spot there. She just snuggled in a little closer and danced with him pretending it didn't happen and ignoring the heat pooling in her stomach. What a night she thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Deeks Just Starts At NCIS LA AU OOC

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own any of them other than ones I may create.**

Summary: There is no plot. Just a whole lot of nothing. No cliff hangers or anything. Just something I wanted to see.

 _ **A/N 1: This is a work of fiction.**_ _ **FARFETCHED fiction**_ _ **I might add. This is a story that**_ _ **I**_ _ **wanted to see happen so I put it on paper, so to speak. This story could**_ _ **ONLY**_ _ **happen in my head.**_

Once again I need to thank all of the guest reviews I got. It was a big surprise to me. So, **THANK YOU ONE AND ALL!**

 **A/N 2: Thanks to nherbie for taking the time from her busy schedule to look this chapter over for me. It means a great deal!**

 **A/N 3:** _A guest reviewer pointed out to me the age discrepancy in the last chapter. Deeks age was supposed to have been_ _ **37 NOT 31.**_ Sorry about that. But then again, **see A/N 1.**

 **Chapter 4**

Monday morning came fast and as Deeks walks into the mission and as he was getting close to the bullpen, Kensi asks him if he'd like a cup of coffee. He holds up his hand to show her that he had stopped for one on the way to work, but thanks her anyway. As he's standing there talking to her for a minute, Mindy walks in. The first thing she sees is Deeks talking to Kensi and as she passes Kensi's desk she looks at her and smiles while slowly nodding her head. Kensi's face grows red and she feels like a teenager.

"Hey, Mindy! Wait up!" Deeks calls out and they walk to their bullpen together talking of Friday night.

3 months have passed and Callen's team is seeing just how good Deeks really is. He really is good at his job and Sam is a bit surprised and impressed, that a cop could be that good. But then he remembers last week in the gym when he and Callen were sparring and Mike and Deeks came in to spar also.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Mike Barrows was wearing all sorts of protective gear and Sam couldn't figure out why. Kensi was working out on the heavy bag and Renko was hitting the speed bag but as soon as he saw Barrows dressed up with all that gear he knew. Deeks was gonna spar with him He took his gloves off, drained his water bottle, and went over to get a good seat. These matches were always good. Kensi noticed Renko going over to watch so decided she would to. She asked Renko why Barrows was wearing all that protective gear._

 _"Once they get started, Kensi, you'll see. Deeks is very careful when he spars with one of us just in case he gets into it, and he feels better if we wear the gear. Now watch." And Renko smiles as Deeks walks out and bows slightly to his opponent._

 _They circle each other for a minute and then Deeks goes into action. He moved so fast, Kensi doesn't really know what happened but Barrows was on the floor already looking up at Deeks with a bewildered look on his face. That went on for almost 30 minutes before Sam decided to get in on the action._

 _"Hey Deeks, let me have a try. I have a few moves that maybe you have never seen before. Unlike Barrows here, who you've probably sparred with quite a bit." Sam grins to himself and thinks 'I'll show him what a seal can do.'_

 _Barrows starts taking off the protective gear for Sam to use and Sam says he doesn't need it._

 _"If you want to spar with me, you need to wear the gear." Deeks tells him._

 _"Nope, nuh uh, not gonna happen. You afraid I'm gonna have an edge if I don't wear the gear?" Sam sneers._

 _"Please wear the gear Sam. I don't want to hurt you." Deeks pleads with the man._

 _To no avail though it seems as Sam says, "Let's get it on Deeks." And smiles at him like a kid in a candy shop._

 _"Remember, I asked you to wear the gear. Twice!" Deeks states._

 _"Yeah, yeah, Deeks. Let's see whatcha got." He says as he launches a powerful fist at Deeks's face. Deeks unleashes several, rapid, punches to Sams torso from his diaphragm to his upper chest and Sam is a little out of it when Deeks spins him around and gives him a short knuckle strike to his lower back dropping Sam like a bad habit._

 _Deeks looks at Sam laying there and bends over to tell him, "This is why I ask sparring partners to wear the gear. If your front is protected, I wouldn't have been able to get to your back like I did. You'll be able to move again in a few minutes. I collapsed a nerve bundle in your back. Next time, if there_ _ **is**_ _a next time, you'll maybe listen to me and wear the gear. Oh, and by the way, never,_ _ **ever**_ _, assume that because you're some extra special seal that you're the best at everything. Someone may surprise you." Deeks stands up then and feels bad but the feeling is only momentary. After all, Sam started it._

 _Kensi is beside herself. She's never seen anyone beat Sam or beat him that fast. Deeks is a whole lot more than meets the eye she is starting to figure out._

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

As Callen's team descends to the firing range for a little practice, they take notice of the other team already in there shooting. Renko says, "Watch Deeks. He'll show you how to shoot."

Callen replies with, "There's no one better at shooting than Kensi. Maybe close, but not better."

"Watch and learn." And Renko smiles.

Deeks is at the station in front of the door so Callen's whole team can see him. He sends his target out to the second stop and assumes the shooting position and empties his clip. When he pulls his target in, everyone can see his grouping is no larger than a small circle.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Sam mentions.

"Wait," Renko says, "He's not done yet."

Deeks hangs another target and sends it out again to the second stop, picks up his gun with his left hand, assumes a shooting position, and empties the clip again. He brings the target in and they all can see this grouping of shots is just as good as the first. "Well, we know the man can shoot _**and**_ fight good." Sam mutters. As the team leaves the range, Sam tells Deeks, "I was wrong about you _**Agent**_ Deeks." And holds his hand out.

Deeks shakes it and a weight seems to lift off of his shoulders. It's starting to feel a lot more like he belongs here he thinks.

Minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, days turn into weeks and before he knew it, another month has come and gone. He's been an agent for 4 months now and has enjoyed pretty much all of it. There was just a little bump in the road at the beginning with Sam but it seems that they have ironed out their differences. He's seen Kensi several times outside of work and that has been extremely pleasurable. He's been thinking of asking her out for dinner some time, just the two of them, but thinks it may be too early yet. As he walks into the bullpen holding two cups of coffee and a bag of white, powdered donuts, he heads directly to Kensi's desk. As soon as she sees the bag, her face lights up with the biggest smile and Deeks tells himself that he did good. As he sits the goods down on her desk he hears, "Shaggy! Is that really you?"

Deeks can't believe it. That voice sounded just like a friend of his he hasn't seen in several years. He spins around and there she is, "Velma!" He hollers and runs over to engulf her in a hug. "How are you? What are you doing here? You look good. I see you've let your hair grow out. They look good." He bombards Nell until she puts up a hand so she can get a word in edgewise.

"I'm fine. I started working here today. And my hair has been this length for quite some time." Nell replies and then smiles. "What are _**you**_ doing here Detective Deeks?"

"I work here also Nell, and it's no longer Detective but _**Agent**_ now."

"I'm so glad you got smart and got out of LAPD before they got you killed Marty. You were always too good to be just a cop."

Hearing Nell say that brings Sam's head up and he thinks of the mistake he made about Deeks at the beginning. He knows better now. Deeks _**is**_ good at what he does.

Callen and Kensi are both watching the exchange between Nell and Deeks when Callen chuckles and asks Deeks, "Is there anyone you _**don't**_ know?"

Deeks face blushes a little and he answers with, "She was an instructor at a seminar I attended and we sort of hit it off. At the time, we had similar interests in the field of law enforcement. She's been my Velma ever since."

Nell comes back with, "And you've been my Shaggy. But, right now I need to talk to Hetty. Talk to you later?"

"You betcha Nell!" And he watches her scamper over to Hetty's desk.

The following week as he was having a drink after hours with Renko, Mike tells him that the upcoming week he'll be gone. Hetty told him today that Dir. Vance needs him for an undercover op so Callen's team is going to be a man short again. "Maybe you should go back to Callen's team now. Mindy is gonna be heading back to San Diego soon and she's going to need a fourth also. She's going to need to get one from the graduates of the next FLETC class. So, Marty, it's time to fish or cut bait. I've also noticed you and Kensi getting along rather well. What's up with that?"

"I don't know Mike. There's something about her that's mesmerizing. There was a time or two the last time we all stopped for drinks that I was talking to her and actually got lost in her eyes. I just feel so alive when I'm with her. When we dance, she fits like a piece of a puzzle. I'm stuck in a conundrum. I just don't know what's going on or what to do about it."

"Well, figure it out Marty. Figure it out before she's not there anymore. When we go out as a team, I'm sure you've noticed all the guys that drool all over themselves as they watch her dance or walk around. One of these times, she's going to find someone that trips her trigger and then all you're going to have are 'what ifs'."

"Yeah, I know. I've been contemplating asking her out for dinner but the chance never comes up. If she isn't working on a case, then I am. But I think I'll try asking her tomorrow. Things have been rather quiet the past few days."

"You do that Marty, you just do that." And Renko smiles in his glass of beer.

When Deeks walks in to the mission the next morning, his mind is on asking Kensi out for dinner and he wasn't watching where he was walking when he practically ran her over in the hall. "Kensi! I was just thinking of you."

"You were huh? What about?" She coyly asks.

"Well, I was thinking of asking you out on a date. A dinner date actually. So, would you like to go out for dinner with me later this week?"

"I think I could do that. Yes, Deeks, I'll go out for dinner with you." She says demurely.

"Friday night sound good?" Deeks asks.

"Yes, that would be fine."

"I'll pick you up at 7pm Friday then."

"That sounds good Deeks. See you at 7." She replies and heads to her desk forgetting about the sugary delights he has in the donut bag. As she sits down, she watches him walk towards her with the forgotten bag of donuts and thinks to herself, 'Is it Friday yet?'

Dinner was an absolute success Kensi thought and then it was off to a club for dancing.

He took her hand as she stepped out of the car after opening the door for her. He twined his fingers with hers, and she gripped his arm a little possessively with her free hand and leaned into his body as they walked into the club. The loud music was making her tingle – though she told herself it was _just_ the music and not the closeness of the hot man next to her – as he ordered their drinks. They tapped their glasses of JD together before taking a sip and never taking their eyes off each other. Soon they were dancing together, rubbing up against each other and she could feel the electricity between them and it was mind-blowing. Deeks made sure to keep his hands in a respectable position on her body, but right then she wanted them to roam.

This wasn't good. Kensi was becoming enraptured in the feel of Deeks holding her and the way his body rubbed against hers in the mass of people. Deeks was so enamored with dancing with Kensi, he suddenly forgot himself and bent down, brushing his lips lightly across her neck and bare shoulder in a light kiss. Feeling Deeks' lips on her shoulder made her do something completely insane. One of her hands slid around his neck, the other slid under the back of his shirt, spreading across his bare skin, the tips of her fingers sliding into the back of his jeans under the waist band. Deeks instantly straightened and Kensi could feel his muscles contract at her action. In fact, she was a little surprised herself. What made her do that? Better yet, what made Deeks brush his lips across her shoulder? Well, whatever, I'm just going to relax and enjoy it as she snuggled in to his neck and breathed in his unique smell. Their time together went by faster than she wanted and before she knew it, they were standing outside of her door. "I really had a nice time tonight Deeks. It was fun."

"Well Kensi, maybe we could do it again soon?" He comments.

"I'm sure that can be arranged Deeks. Soon."

As soon as she says that, Deeks reaches up and his thumb traces her lips as he says, "You have such gorgeous lips." He was staring at her mouth intently, just rubbing his thumb slowly over her skin and muttering, "Such soft skin." His fingers started moving across her cheek and down to her neck, gently touching the skin over and over. Kensi closed her eyes at the touch, and she slowly gave in to the soft caress of his fingers swiping over her skin. She could feel herself melt into his touch, and she gasped when his lips replaced his fingers. Deeks' other hand cradled the back of her head as his mouth moved over her soft skin. His scruff tickled her neck as he moved down and she shivered as his tongue met her neck. Deeks didn't stop at her neck, oh no, he kept moving up to her jaw and her cheek, pulling away before meeting her lips. Kensi opened her eyes, meeting his blue ones. She quivered with impatience as her hands couldn't stop themselves any longer and moved to touch him. They slid up the front of his torso and curled around his neck, sending goose bumps down her spine as she skimmed across his skin. Deeks placed his forehead on hers and she lost herself in his closeness, merely an inch from her mouth. "I don't know what to do, Kensi." Deeks uttered longingly. "I shouldn't be feeling this way about you but I do."

The strain to not kiss him was unbearable. It was just too easy to lean forward and take his mouth with hers. So she did. What had took her over to make such a move? God, he was just so _hot._ Her heartbeat went wild, as this 'out of this world' kiss, took over her mind and body. She instantly lost the ability to see, hear, or form conscious thoughts, becoming instead, a creature of pure passion. She moaned slightly and opened her mouth, melting into him. Automatically, his arms lowered to her waist to pull her close, and hers rose to lock around his neck. The full-body contact was the next shock, and to her recollection, nothing had ever felt so good. Every cell in her body was fully awake, and it felt like electricity running through her body. He was kissing her with a passion now, and she never wanted him to stop. He feels her catch her breath, and he runs his hand into her hair, slipping his other arm around her waist to draw her closer into him. He intensifies the kiss, his tongue finding hers. It takes all he has not to moan, to breathe her name against her lips. Instead, he pours his passion into the kiss. To his surprise, a whimper slips from her lips and then she moans, just slightly. It sends shivers through him, clear to his toes as he feels like a teenager once more. He breathes deeply, his fingers twining into her hair, holding her close. He forces himself to remember where he is. He pulls back, opening his eyes to look into hers. God, she's beautiful.

She stares up at him, clearly shaken. "Oh, my God. That felt like heaven opening the gates." She stopped, not sure if she should tell him that he'd made the earth move for her. She's not sure if she's ready to admit that he had such an effect on her.

Deeks was thinking that this was Kensi. To have her in his arms now seemed like nothing short of a miracle of the highest order. Almost like a birthday cake candle wish. Everything that made him Marty Deeks was focused solely on her; there was nothing beyond the two of them at this moment, this spectacular, precious, moment. His thoughts then turned to Renko and his advice. I figured it out Mike and he bent his head in for one more kiss and losing all of his senses to concentrate on her.

A/N 4: Remember, this is _**farfetched fiction**_ that _**I**_ wanted to see. I wrote it for _**my**_ personal enjoyment. No other rhyme or reason for it. With that said again, thank you one and all for reading it this far.


	5. Chapter 5

Deeks Just Starts At NCIS LA AU OOC

Summary: There is no plot. Just a whole lot of nothing. No cliff hangers or anything. Just something I wanted to see.

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own any of them other than ones I may create.**

 _ **A/N 1: This is a work of fiction.**_ _ **FARFETCHED fiction**_ _ **I might add. This is a story that**_ _ **I**_ _ **wanted to see happen so I put it on paper, so to speak. This story could**_ _ **ONLY**_ _ **happen in my head.**_

Once again I need to thank all of the guest reviews I got. It was a big surprise to me. So, **THANK YOU ONE AND ALL!**

 **A/N 2: Thanks to nherbie for taking the time to look this chapter over for me to make sure it made sense. It means a great deal!**

A/N 3: To those guest reviewers who didn't want Kensi and Deeks together, I say I am sorry but they always end up together in my stories. If you don't want them together, write yourself a story. If you need help, just ask someone. Just about anyone you ask will help you. All of them are super friendly. Also, the show is called NCIS LA not NCIS San Diego, so he needs to stay . . . so again, I'm sorry I couldn't help you out.

 **Chapter 5**

Saturday morning, with sunlight streaming through his bedroom window, Deeks recounted the feel of Kensi Marie Blye's lips on his as he kissed her goodnight last night. Her mouth tasted so sweet and if he didn't know any better, he would think he was developing feelings for her. That can't be happening though, can it? No way, not after one date and a few team gatherings with dances. Nope, nuh uh, not happening. Just then, his best friend Monty jumps up on the bed and starts licking his face letting Deeks know he wants to go out. "Hey Monty, want to go to the beach? Huh boy? Let's go to the beach buddy!" And Deeks gets out of bed and gets ready to leave.

Meanwhile, just a few miles away, Kensi is waking up to pleasurable thoughts also. That kiss Deeks gave her last night was phenomenal, and the feel of his lips moving against hers, and his tongue searching, and . . . Stop right there Kensi! She felt heat pooling in the pit of her stomach as he kissed her and she hasn't felt that feeling for several years. Is it . . . No, it can't be. I have feelings for that scruffy surfer? No, I can't have. Not after just one date. Nope, can't be. Impossible! A run, that's what I need. A run will clear my head. So, she gets up and gets ready for a run. Maybe she'll run along the ocean for a change, it's been awhile since she's run that route. She puts her ear buds in, tunes in some techno, and away she goes.

About 20 minutes later, Kensi gets to the beach walk and notices Deeks's car parked there. She may as well stop and see him, she thinks, just to be sociable. As she scours the sand looking for him, she sees him riding a wave in. She thinks he looks like a little kid without a care in the world as he rides the wave. She also notices just how good he is. Like he's a part of the wave. Damn, he looks good. Deeks seemed like a completely different person on the waves. He was agile, graceful, and with his wetsuit on, she could see how in shape he was. As he rides the wave to shore, he heads out of the water and makes for his towel. He pets his dog Monty for a minute and then pulls his wetsuit off. She's not prepared for the sight of him in blue board shorts, and shirtless. Her eyes roam down his tanned and defined chest, and she grins. She should not be affected like this. She has seen him shirtless before, but this time? Maybe it's the angle of the sun hitting him in all the right places or the way his biceps are . . . no, Kensi. Stop. But his shorts are wet so they cling to his body in all the right places. He has a magnificent butt and a very impressive front and what am I doing thinking of _that?_ She watches him, unseen, for several minutes and then decides she should continue her run before she's caught out like some creepy stalker. Maybe take a nice cold shower when she gets home.

Monday morning as Deeks walks into the mission, Hetty calls him over right away. "Mr. Deeks. A word please?"

As Deeks walks over to Hetty's desk, he notices Kensi sitting at her desk and she looks at him and smiles. If he didn't know better, he would think her face was a little red. As he thinks about their date Friday night and how it ended, his face grows a tad red also. Playing kissy-face with Kensi Marie Blye has become his favorite activity to date. As he reaches Hetty's desk she says, "Mr. Deeks, have a seat. Can I interest you in a cup of tea?"

"No, but thank you Hetty, I just finished a cup of coffee on the way in."

"Very well. Mr. Deeks, I have a problem. Dir. Vance has recalled Mr. Renko back to DC so Mr. Callen's team is going to be short an agent again. Also, Ms. Jackson's team will be heading back to San Diego as their building construction has finished. I informed her of that earlier this morning. So, the question now is, will you take the fourth agent slot on Mr. Callen's team? The team you're currently working with was only supposed to be short term and Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen have both asked that you be returned to their team, and Ms. Blye would be very happy to partner up with you. Ms. Jackson will be getting someone from FLETC. Her team doesn't really do undercover as much as we do. Your talents would be wasted on that team, while they would be a benefit to this team."

"No problem Hetty. I'll go back to Callen's team. So, I'll be Kensi's partner?"

"Yes you will. Is that going to be a problem?" Hetty inquires.

"Nope. That will be just fine." And he gives her one of those 1000 watt smiles.

"Well then, go join your team." And with that Hetty dismisses him all the while smiling to herself.

Deeks walks over to the bullpen and puts his bag down on his old desk. Kensi was at the coffee bar getting a cup of coffee and Sam and Callen were sitting there watching him and out of the blue Callen says, "Welcome back Deeks. Things will be different this time."

"I'm sure." Deeks says as he heads to the coffee bar and Kensi.

"Hey Kens. How ya doin' this morning?" He mutters.

"Good morning Mar . . . Deeks." She catches herself almost calling him Marty at work.

He looks at her strangely and asks, "Deeks at work? Marty after work?"

"For a little while yet until we see what's happening. I mean, spending time with you Friday night seems to have opened a door to some feelings I haven't felt in some time." In her head she continues 'Ever since Jack left me, I've been hiding from these kinds of feelings. Then you come along and there they are again.' Out loud she says. "I very much enjoyed being out with you Friday night. It's been to long since I've done that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Marty replies. "I thought of you the entire time I was alone and I have _never_ done that. It's like you bewitched me woman!"

Kensi's face grows red and she demurely looks up at him from under her eye lashes and he just melts. Oh man, he thinks, I'm in so much trouble.

Callen notice the goings on at the coffee bar and catches Sam's eye and nods towards the two and gives Sam a snarky smile. Sam just rolls his eyes and grins.

The next few months fly by and the team dynamics have meshed like a well oiled machine. This is what Hetty foresaw when she coerced Deeks into joining NCIS.

It wasn't long after Deeks rejoined the team that he and Kensi take their relationship to the next level. It's to the point now that she spends almost all of her time at Deeks's place. But they're trying to keep it a secret from the others for now.

The next case the team had involved a little black book full of secrets and Kensi was taken as trade bait for it. Nell put several old micro dots on some of the pages of a book and was going to have it passed off as the real thing. The people who took her sent a video for the team to watch and they all saw Kensi just standing there up against the wall.

All Kensi can do is stand in the room full of lasers and pray that placing her life in her partner's hands was not a mistake. "You'll get me back," she'd told her boyfriend. But right now her heart is pounding out of control, her feet hurt, and she can't stand still for much longer before her leg muscles betray her.She doesn't know how long she's been standing there. Minutes, maybe hours, she doesn't know, as she's lost all sense of time. With the lights on, she's unable to see the red of all the laser beams that surround her, and Kensi doesn't dare risk moving, just the slightest touch of one of them could blow this little room into next week. She can't deny that she's scared beyond thought. The fear races through her body, and she knows she must not move if she wants to ever see Marty again.

Her will to live is screaming at her to get out of there while her common sense is telling her not to move, but to remain still. And Kensi doesn't know which one she wants to listen to. She can feel the sweat as it forms over her forehead and runs down her neck. She feels tears dribble from the corners of her eyes, out of control. This isn't how it's supposed to end she thinks. She needs to hang in there. Help will arrive. Her knees tremble and Kensi closes her eyes, praying to anyone listening to give her the strength to stay on her feet. She doesn't trust herself not to drop to her knees as the warning runs through her mind, one wrong move . . . KABOOM! She slowly makes a fist in an attempt to stop the trembling in her fingers. It's unnerving, being stuck here and unable to move. Her heart is pounding against the wall of her chest to the point of feeling like it's going to explode. Her lungs feel as if they are afire with every breath she takes, and she can hardly breathe. Suddenly she starts feeling lightheaded and the small room spins around her and she knows she won't be able to stay on her feet for much longer. The whole room appears to be greying in color and she just knows that she's going to pass out and fall to the floor where she'll break an invisible beam of light on the way down and blow the room and herself into next week. She can't stand here any longer; she just can't.

And just then, the door flies open and Marty is there with his gun in his hand looking for bad guys.

She tells him, before he can take another step, to turn off the lights. When he does, the room lights up like a 4th. of July light show. As he sees all the red beams surrounding her, his eyes wide and his voice scared, he suggests the bomb squad. But the thought of waiting any longer when he's so close, she just can't take it. She needs to get out of there, now. "No Marty, I need to get out of here now, I can't make it very much longer. My legs are getting ready to buckle."

"Ok, just give me a minute." She watches him put an attachment on his gun and with an idea that Deeks had read about, _(to her surprise it had worked),_ she had managed to make it through the beams, all the while shaking like a blade of grass in a windstorm. But the very last infrared eye can't be fooled. She's so close to getting out that she can almost taste it and then this happens. Why does life hate her so much? She almost breaks down right then. And then there's Deeks, standing in front of her, calmly guiding her through the beams even though she can feel the palpable tension that surrounds him just as it does her. Right then she wants nothing more than to get to him and have him hold her.

"Kensi." Deeks murmurs. His arms are outstretched toward her, his hands open, waiting to takes hers. His eyes telling her everything his lips can't say. She knows what he's asking of her, but if ever there was a time that she trusted Marty Deeks, it's now and slowly she reaches out to him, her trembling hands in his surprisingly steady ones.

"Kens . . . Babe . . . Where you go, I go." He says, "On the count of three, we're jumping through the doorway. You with me?"

Kensi looks deep into his blue eyes and sees something there she hasn't seen before from him and then she knows. She would follow him anywhere. She would try putting out the fires of Hell with a bucket of ice water for him. If he wants to go through a door, then she's going with him. She nods her head, holds on tight to his hands and he pulls her out of that damn room. He somehow manages to spin them in the air as the explosion propels them out, turning so that he lands first, cushioning her landing.

He's right there now, no beams of red light forcing him to keep his distance. Very slowly he reaches up to her, murmuring her name once more as he lays a hand atop her shoulder. "Kensi? Princess? Are you with me?"

Startled, she gasps and quickly spins her head and her dark hair swirls around her shoulders as she moves. Eyes open wide, she sees Deeks. "Oh my God," she breathes heavily, a hand over her racing heart. "Marty . . ."

He smiles. "Who else would I be?" he asks playfully.

Softly, he brushes her hair back from her face, as she lays on top of him in the wake of the explosion.

"KENSI! DEEKS! STATUS REPORT!" Deeks hears in his earwig.

"Sam, we're ok." Deeks tells him and then he looks at Kensi who is still lying on top of him and tells her, "Kensi Marie Blye, I love you. When I saw you standing there I knew that there would be no life without you in it. I love you so much!"

Kensi comes back with, "Marty, I love you also. You're my everything. But truthfully, I knew that quite awhile ago."

Sam enters into the conversation with, "Kensi, did you hit your head? Are you in a daze? Can you remember who you are? Concussed maybe? Something has to be wrong with it the way you're talking."

That's when Deeks remembers that his earwig is still on. Everyone has heard them confess their love for each other.

"Well, Princess, I guess the cat's out of the bag. Everyone knows we're together now."

As soon as he says that there is a chorus of 'whats and huhs?' coming over the earwig and they laugh.

Deeks is sitting on his board waiting for another wave when he thinks of his good fortune and the turns his life has taken. 'Who would have thought' Deeks thinks to himself. Just 3 months ago he confessed to Kensi his love of her and she reciprocated and this past weekend she fully moved in to his place. It took the entire week to pack all her hoardings up and put into boxes but the job was done and she's firmly entrenched in his home now. He's never been happier. She's probably just getting up ready to go to the gym for a morning workout. He can just imagine the ribbing he's going to have to take when he gets to work. With that thought, he grabs the next wave and rides it into shore so he can head for home and get ready for work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Deeks Just Starts At NCIS LA AU OOC**

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own any of them other than ones I may create.

Summary: There is no plot. Just a whole lot of nothing. No cliff hangers or anything. Just something I wanted to see happen, but didn't.

 _A/N 1: This is a work of fiction._ _ **FARFETCHED fiction**_ _I might add. This is a story that_ _I_ _wanted to see happen so I put it on paper, so to speak. This story could_ _ONLY_ _happen in my head_ _ **.**_

 **Thanks to all the guest reviews I couldn't answer.**

 **Chapter 6**

Deeks rides the wave all the way to shore and walks up to his towel to dry off and collect his things. As he heads off to his car, 3 Latinos stop him at the edge of the beach. He seems to think he remembers one of them. He looks like a cartel leader he took down a long time ago. That's it! Juan Menendez! Crap! It's his son Ortégo.

"My, my, look who we've got here. I just couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you walking around in broad daylight. Don't act as if you don't know me, asshole. You screwed us over and got my dad's cartel shut down and some of my friends killed. My dad's in prison because of you and now that we've got you here, it's time for some payback." And saying that he pulls a gun and shoots Deeks 3 times. As Deeks falls to the ground, his last thoughts were of the weekend with Kensi and then everything went black.

An onlooker dialed 911 right away and went over to see if there was anything she could do. She tried to stop the bleeding but it was just too much and she hoped the ambulance would get here before the man bled out. After what seemed like an hour to her, but in reality was only a few minutes, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics took over. One checked him over to see what had happened and then saw the multiple gunshot wounds. He quick called it in to the hospital as he and his partner loaded him into the ambulance. "Male, Late 20s to early 30s. 3 gunshot wounds. One in the upper right chest region, one in the lower right torso, and one in the abdominal area. His pulse is weak but steady, and his BP is dropping. We have him hooked up to plasma and saline."

The nurse on the other end of the call responds with, "Get him here as fast as you can. We'll be waiting." And breaks the connection.

Callen's team is having a coffee and talking of their weekend when Hetty walked over and told them the bad news. "Mr. Deeks has been shot and is currently in surgery at Pacific Beach Medical. He was shot after his morning surf at Venice beach as he was walking to his car. Apparently three young men had stopped him to talk and one of them pulled a gun and fired before Mr. Deeks could do anything about it. There was a witness but I have Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale looking at cameras to see if there is any film of the incident. Ms. Blye I assume you will want to go to the hospital?"

"Hetty, Please, I really need to be there . . ." Kensi didn't care if sounded like she was begging, she needed to be with Deeks.

"Go Ms. Blye, I do believe your 'partner' would want you there."

"Thank you Hetty!." Kensi said as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"Keep us posted Kens." Callen asked her as she was leaving.

"Okay. Will do."

Hetty watched Kensi leave the bullpen, she was almost in a dead run towards the door.

Kensi stood in the hallway at Pacific Beach Medical hospital waiting for news on Deeks. She clutched her hands tight to her chest. As she stood there she was praying that Deeks would pull through, she did not know what she would do if she loses someone else she loves.

Finally the doors open and a group of nurse's push Deeks out on a gurney. Kensi runs towards them, stopping them so she could take hold of his hand. She looks at one of the nurse's, "Is he going to be okay?" she asks.

"If you wait here the doctor will be right out and can answer all your questions. We need to get Mr. Deeks to post opp."

Kensi eyes the nurse. "It's Agent Deeks, not Mr. Deeks, he's a Federal Agent with NCIS."

"Ok miss but you still need to wait here for the doctor."

"Can you tell me where I can find him after I speak to the doctor?"

"Are you family?"

Kensi takes a deep breath . . . "No, I'm his partner and girlfriend."

"Ok, well he will be down the hall inside of post-op. Just ask the nurse at the desk for him and they will take you to him."

The nurses continued down the hall with Deeks, leaving Kensi to wait on the doctor who appeared shortly.

"Are you with Mr. Deeks?" He asks, as he looks towards Kensi.

"Yes I'm Agent Deeks's girlfriend and work partner, Kensi Blye." Kensi says to the doctor.

"I can tell you that Agent Deeks is lucky, there were 3 shots, one in the right side that clipped his right lung, the one to his torso was a through and through and missed all the organs. The third one to his abdomen gave us a bit of a scare. It tore up his insides a bit but everything should be fine. Like I said, he's lucky, I can also tell you that a large caliber weapon was used. I can take you to post-op and you can wait for him to wake up. Just follow me Agent Blye."

Kensi follows the doctor to the post-op area. As they enter, Deeks is still asleep in his bed. Kensi tells the doctor thank you and sits down in the chair beside him, she takes hold of his hand and lets out the breath she had been holding. At least she knew he was going to be ok, now he just needs to wake up. The sound of the monitor beeping was the only sound she heard in the room.

It had been a while since he'd been brought in there from surgery, and he had yet to wake up. Kensi decides she needs to stretch her legs, so she stands and walks over to the window to look out. She glances over at Deeks then back out the window as she thinks back to the weekend they just had. Life can't be so cruel as to take him away from her already. Can it? They just started living together and things were moving along so nicely and then this happens. Kensi turns away from the window and walks back over to Deeks's bed. She sits down on the side and leans close to him, she runs her hand over his scruff and up to his shaggy hair. She whispers in his ear. "Please wake up Marty. I need you to come back to me." She jumps when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, she takes it out to see that it was Callen calling.

Kensi stands up and walks out of the room so she could talk to Callen. "He's out of surgery and the doctor says he's going to be fine, anything new on your end?"

"No, not so far. The wonder twins are running Kaleidoscope to locate the three guys that did this. Not too much luck so far though. Maybe when Deeks comes around he'll be able to tell us."

"Okay, thanks for the update." Kensi says as she ends the call. She returns to Deeks's room, and sits back down on his bed, taking his hand in hers. She then decides to move closer to him, placing her hand on his face. "Wake up Marty, I need you now."

Kensi is just waiting for him to open his eyes and is finally rewarded when she hears his voice.

"Unhh, I feel like I should be dead." Deeks says.

"Oh Marty, your awake . . . and no, you're not dead yet . . ." Kensi says as she stands up and walks closer to the head of the bed. She leans over the rail, and gives him a much needed gentle kiss making her feel a whole lot better. "I just got you . . . you're not getting rid of me that easy Marty . . ."

"Do I know you?"

Kensi has a stunned look on her face . . . ". . . Marty . . ."

" . . . Marty, my name is Marty? Really? Are you my nurse?"

" No Marty, I'm Kensi I'm your girlfriend." Kensi is starting to panic and starts to call for a nurse when Deeks stops her.

"I'm just kidding, I remember you Princess, I remember our moving in together and all your hoardingness."

Kensi lets out a deep breath."Yeah, you're a funny guy, I'm gonna punch you in one or all of your bullet holes"

"That sounds vaguely dirty. AHHH!" Deeks cries out in pain as he tries to sit up.

"Hi." A nurse says as she walked in.

"Nice to see you're awake Agent Deeks, how do you feel?" She asks as she checks his I.V.

"You can call me Marty and I feel better and better now that my girlfriend is here with me!" Deeks says with a smile

Kensi's face lights up with a smile when she hears that and her face grows slightly red but she doesn't care. He had just told the nurse he was taken and she was happy about that.

"Pain release button, call button." The nurse points out the different buttons to Deeks. "If you need anything, I'm just outside Marty."

"Thank you Nurse . . ." She shows him her I.D. "Nurse Debby."

Turning to Kensi, he asks. "You guys catch my shooter yet?"

"Not yet. The guys that shot you this morning, did you recognize them?"

"Yes, I did. The shooter was Ortégo Menendez. I shut his father's cartel down several years ago and put his dad in prison. He had a son that we couldn't find at the time, that son was Ortégo. Rumor had it that he was staying in Mexico City. He would have been around 12 or 13 years old back then so now he's around 22 or 23. It was blind luck he spotted me on the beach. That kid hated the water. He was always afraid he was going to drown. He never wanted to be close to it."

"Really." Kensi utters. "By the way Marty, is there anyone you would like me to call for you?"

"Nope, princess, you're all I have or will ever want."

Hearing that, Kensi just melts into his arms and gives him such a kiss that if he had been dead, she would have brought him back to life with it.

Later that afternoon Nell stops in with pictures of three men for Deeks to look at. She asks him if they were the people that shot him.

"Yep." Deeks tells her. "Those are the ones alright."

Nell calls Callen and tells him those were the guys and to pick them up.

Several weeks later, back in his own place, Deeks wakes up with Kensi draped all over him and tells himself again how lucky he is to have her as his. He never thought he would ever have these feelings towards another woman. Ever since he was shot, she's been 'clingy' and he loves it. He loves it enough to offer up a suggestion later when she wakes up. Thinking of his idea, he drifts back to sleep.

About an hour later, Kensi wakes up and sees her boyfriend is still out of it. She has an idea on how to wake him up and her hand dips below the covers until it finds his impressive length and she grips him and gives him a little squeeze.

Needless to say, Marty wakes up with a huge smile and an hour later, they're in the shower getting ready for work. As Marty is drying his hair, out of the blue he asks, "Kens, how do you feel about buying a house? Something you and I can grow in? Say, something with, maybe, 3 - 4 bedrooms?"

Well, all Kensi can do is look at him with a stunned look on her face. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Her heart is racing and all she can think of is he wants a life with her! "Oh yes Marty! Let's get a house!"

"We'll decide tonight at dinner what we would like and take it from there. Ok?" Marty asks with a smile.

All Kensi can do is nod her head up and down and smile.

The following week, the whole team is in Romania looking for Hetty. They're fairly certain they eliminated the entire 'clan' before they found her. When they did find her, she had been shot. Several weeks later she returned to work.

A few weeks later, Kensi and Marty found a house on the beach. It has 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It's everything they had decided they would need so they bought it and took a weekend and moved in. As of this morning, each and every room has been 'checked out'.

The months have been flying by and the cases have been fairly steady. Everyone could use a bit of a break. As the team is having a coffee at the start of the day, all their phones start chirping. It's Hetty's 'Agent In Distress' code. As soon as they identify it, Eric whistles them up to ops. "Hey guys, her code was sent from the boat shed. All the audio and visual equipment has been disabled. But unknown to whoever disabled the equipment is the infrared camera I installed in the ceiling above the light fixture. It shows someone standing in the corner under the stairs and someone sitting in a chair in the middle of the floor."

Callen remarks, "Let's go. Keep us updated Eric."

"Will do." And he goes back to tapping on his tablet.

Before they leave the mission, Deeks tells them, "We should park a block away from the boatshed. We don't want to alert whoever is in there that someone is coming."

"Good idea." Callen says and they tear out of the parking lot towards the boatshed.

12 minutes later and they're parking a block away from the boatshed. As they form into a group in the boatshed parking lot, Callen says, "We need to get in there and take control of the situation."

"Let me go Callen." Deeks pleads. "Hetty is the second most important woman on the planet to me."

"Second most important? Who could possibly be more important than Hetty?" Callen quizzes.

"The lady standing beside me Callen." And Deeks sees her smile and her face turning red.

"I figure to go up through the trap door into the interrogation room so there are no door squeaks or sunlight trails when I open one of the doors. Besides, the person probably doesn't even know of that way into the boatshed. Should work to our advantage."

Callen ponders the idea and finds no fault in it so he tells Deeks, "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's do it, but first, let's check the perimeter for any 'surprises'. They find no signs of anything wrong so Deeks readies himself for entry."

Deeks pulls his service weapon out along with the other things he has in his pockets and hands them to Kensi for safe keeping. He then pulls his shirt, shoes, and socks off. As soon as his shirt comes off, the fire starts in Kensi's belly and she needs to tamp it down. This is the first time that Sam or Callen have seen Deeks without a shirt and are totally stunned at the scars the man has adorning his body. They also notice how well put together he is.

"What about the knife?" Callen mentions.

"Callen, I need _SOME_ protection when I get in there." He smirks, spins on his heel and takes off for the water with the others trailing behind. Callen figures about 5 minutes for Deeks to get inside and another 2 - 3 getting things under control. Or so he hopes.

She knows it's inappropriate, considering what is going on, but all Kensi can think of is a shirtless Marty Deeks and what she plans on doing to him when they get home tonight. Oh lordy!

As Deeks crawls out of the trapdoor into the interrogation room, the first thing he does is take his earwig out of the little plastic baggie and put it in his ear. He flicks the switch, turning it on and says softly, "Callen, I'm in. I'm going to recon the room and check things out."

"Watch yourself. Eric says there are only two people in there but there could be a bomb or something triggered to Hetty."

"I'll check." And out the door he goes. The lights may have been disabled, but there is enough sunlight filtering into the boatshed to lend some distinction to objects in his path. As he gets to the end of the hallway, he sees Hetty sitting in the chair and immediately puts a finger to his lips meaning for her to be quiet when she spots him. He looks her over from where he crouches and doesn't see anything but that really doesn't mean anything. So slowly, he pulls his knife out and starts after the person in the corner. He lays flat on the floor and peeks around the corner and sees the person is an older male just standing there. His hands appear to be empty but Deeks is NOT going to take any chances. He scoots back and stands up and now that he knows where the person is, he flips his knife around so he's holding the blade and walks around the corner while throwing the knife with precision. The ball on the end of the knife handle hits the person in the forehead, knocking him out. Deeks pulls out some zip ties and cuffs the guy and then calls Callen. After calling Callen, Deeks grabs the roll of duct tape that's lying on the shelf and tapes the man's mouth shut.

The person standing in the corner is wondering how the team is going to respond. He had Henrietta use her AID code almost 30 minutes ago and there is still no one doing anything about it. Should have heard something by now. I wanted to see this supposedly elite team in action. Wait . . . What's that sound? The man in the corner hears a faint whisper and sees something flying towards his head. Too fast for him to do anything and then the object hits him in the head and the darkness takes him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Deeks Just Starts At NCIS LA AU OOC**

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own any of them other than ones I may create.

Summary: There is no plot. Just a whole lot of nothing. No cliff hangers or anything. Just something I wanted to see.

 _A/N 1: This is a work of fiction._ _FARFETCHED fiction_ _I might add. This is a story that_ _I_ _wanted to see happen so I put it on paper, so to speak. This story could_ _ONLY_ _happen in my head._

A/N 2: My dear friend nherbie looked this over and deemed it fit for reading. Bwah ha ha ha

 **Chapter 7**

"Callen, the threat is neutralized. Come on in."He then walks over to Hetty. "Little Mother? You okay?" Deeks asks.

"I'm good. I could use a cup of tea though." Hetty gets up from her chair and looks down at the captured man. "I told you this was a bad idea."

 _"_ Care to tell me what this is all about?" Deeks asks.

"Ask him."Hetty says, "But first, let him up."

Deeks stalks over to the corner where the older man is tied up and kneels alongside of him getting ready to cut the ties binding his arms and feet. He can see the guy is conscious so he reaches for the duct tape covering his mouth to pull it off. It's at that time that Callen and the others enter the room after getting the lights and cameras back up and working.

Sam's first words were, "How did you knock him out?"

Deeks looks at the guy laying there and answers Sam. "It wasn't planned that way Sam. The knife turned on me after I threw it." Deeks could see the color drain from the guys face as he realizes what he had just heard. Deeks looks at Sam and winks, letting Sam know he just said that for grins and giggles. He turns back to the man on the floor and rips the tape off his mouth and cuts the ties.

"My name is "Special Agent Marty Deeks, NCIS. Who are you?"

"The direct approach. You know, that's an interesting tactic unless, of course, you walk directly into a trap."

"Nope, no trap." Deeks tells him. "We reconned the building before entry. Normally, in cases such as this one, I disable the perp, that's you, with extreme prejudice. But I exercised a little caution today as my boss wasn't hurt, tied up, or otherwise in harms way. It was your lucky day. So, who the hell are you and what the hell are you trying to do?"

 _"_ My name is Owen Granger. I'm your new Assistant Director."He says. "What the hell was this about? I wanted to see this team in action."

Deeks comes back with, "You almost saw this team kill you."

 _"_ That would have been awkward." Granger states.

"Not to mention all the paper work we would have to do!" Hetty remarks.

Granger looks askance at Hetty and then turned his gaze back to Deeks and states, "I know you. But I thought you were dead. I saw you covering two children as you bled out several years ago."

"Yeah, that was me. Thankfully I lived. I wish Jackie would have."

"Well, there aren't many people that would do what you did that day. You saved those two kids and almost saved Jackie." Granger tells him.

Callen comes in with, "What are you two guys talking about?"

Granger starts telling the team about the op that day. "At the time, as I found out later, then _**Detective**_ Deeks was under cover as a shooter for a gun for hire group out of South LA. This particular group only dealt with high level targets and foreign dignitaries. It so happened that Eli David, the director of Mossad, was scheduled to have dinner with Leon Vance at Leon's house in the near future and was a target. The leader of the ring had been contacted about taking David out, along with Vance. He called his top shooter, a rogue Mossad agent, and gave him the information and let him know he would be sending out a backup for the hit.

Deeks had all the evidence needed to bring down the ring, including all of the low level players, but he had never met this one. He had only seen him one time from a distance. He needed to let his handler know about the upcoming hit in DC. Lt. Bates was Deeks's handler at the time and, hearing the story about incoming dignitaries, and the take out order on them, he notified the FBI and told them Deeks was flying out to DC. and would be in contact with them.

As soon as Deeks landed, he called his contact at the FBI to let him know he was here. That FBI Agent was Tobias Fornell who was at NCIS talking to Gibbs about Gibbs's ex-wife who was presently Fornell's current wife. At that time, Mindy Jackson was also in DC visiting Gibbs's team. She went with Fornell to check in with Deeks and say hi. It was decided that Jackson and Fornell would be outside waiting for the go order from Deeks. As soon as he was to enter the back, Fornell and Jackson were going in the front. After leaving them, Deeks called the shooter to let him know he was here. The shooter told him that the hit would go down the next evening and to meet up with him at the corner by Dir. Vance's house. He would be in a dark red sedan.

The next evening, Deeks met up with the shooter and they formulated a plan. He would go in the back door in case there were others in the house besides who was supposed to be there, while the shooter entered the front. As they left the car and walked towards Vance's house, Deeks caught a look at Jackson sitting in a driveway across the street and gave her a thumbs up. Deeks and the shooter split up then and he waited until the shooter had picked the door lock and told him to head to the back. As soon as Deeks was out of sight, he keyed his earwig on and told Fornell to be by the house and to be ready.

Deeks was supposed to wait 1 minute before entering but he went early in order to get the lay of the house. Before entering, he pulled his badge out from his shirt and let it hang from its chain as he entered the house. The first person he saw was Jackie Vance. He held a finger to his lips keeping Jackie quiet and explained what was going on. The only trouble with the plan was the shooter started firing as soon as he entered the house. He took out Eli and his body guard and then turned his weapon on Dir. Vance. Deeks yelled at Vance and as Vance turned to look at Deeks, the shooter fired, hitting Leon in the left arm. Leon fell to the floor and the shooter saw Deeks grab the kids and try to get them out of the room and into the kitchen.

He had just pulled the trigger, shooting Deeks, when Fornell and Jackson got into the room. They both fired on the shooter and as he fell, he squeezed the trigger one last time, hitting Jackie Vance dead center in her chest. She was dead before she hit the floor. I entered the house just a few seconds later along with the rest of Gibbs's team. I saw Deeks laying there with a GSW to the left center side of his back, covering the Vance kids with his body and Vance on the floor bleeding while holding his dead wife. Eli David was crumpled on the floor, along with his body guard, both dead.

Mindy Jackson was yelling to someone for an ambulance, saying that Deeks was still alive. Other than Callen, I had never heard of anyone surviving a GSW like Deeks had. It turned out that he coded twice on the way to the hospital and, once he arrived, it was touch and go for the next few days. He was kept in a medically induced coma so that his lung would heal and 3 days later they let him 'wake up'."

Deeks interrupts Granger saying, "That's enough Assistant Dir. No need in reliving that particular day."

Seeing the look on her boyfriend's face, Kensi stands a little closer to him and entwines their hands together. As soon as she does that, she feels him relax slightly.

The next few months fly by and then out of the blue, Kensi is arrested for murder relating to her father's death. At the end though, it is discovered that a friend of her father's had actually killed him and the rest of their team. She confronts him at her mother's house and could have killed him but decides after beating him in a knife fight to let him live and go to jail for life instead. As she stumbles her way down the remaining stairs to where her team is awaiting her, Peter Claremont pulls an ankle gun out and readies to shoot her. Deeks sees that, draws his knife and throws it. Claremont dies on the landing of the stairway that day from a knife buried in his forehead. Callen, Sam, and Granger, all spin their heads at that and Deeks just looks at them and says, "What?" Without waiting for an answer, he walks over to reclaim his knife with a dour look on his face. All in all, the events of the day end up having a silver lining though. Kensi had her mother back in her life and things are going well with them now.

Deeks hugs Kensi and tells her, "C'mon Blye, let's get you stitched up and if you're good, maybe I'll get you an ice-cream on the way home."

Kensi looks him in the eyes and sees nothing but devotion towards her and thanks her lucky stars for meeting him.

Several months later Kensi and Deeks are under cover as a married couple trying to smoke out a Russian sleeper cell. Kensi learns a valuable lesson during that op . . . she didn't like anyone kissing her Deeks but her and when it's over and done with, she shows him. No one sees or hears from the two of them the entire weekend. Deeks learns a valuable lesson on that OP as well. No kissing any female on any forthcoming OPs unless it's Kensi.

A few weeks later, the Chameleon kills Renko and Hunter and then surrenders himself to NCIS. While in the boatshed, they tell him he's to be exchanged for an abducted NSA analyst named Atley who has special knowledge of the Iranian nuclear program and the name of a contact inside Iran. It is imperative to get him back. During the exchange, Callen loses it and ends up shooting and killing the Chameleon. Or so it appears to the team. Unbeknownst to them, it is all a ruse. After everything is said and done, Callen is cleared of all wrong doing and life goes on.

As time wears on, Kensi and Deeks grow closer and closer. In fact, it gets to the point where to others they seem to be inseparable. The team and Hetty have never seen Kensi as happy and carefree as she has been as of late and it is all because of Deeks. Life is good. The outside would not have noticed any changes. They banter, argue, and pick on each other as they had done since they had first become partners. But to Callen and Sam, Deeks and Kensi are closer than they had ever been before. It's the little things, like them holding hands or their quick glances, or the supportive smiles. This is how things are going to be, they want to keep their relationship out of the public view. Neither Sam nor Callen say anything; they both know that together they are stronger than they know. They watch them grow together and it is well worth having to put up with them, not that it's a big deal as they try to keep any PDA to an absolute minimum. The team dynamics come into full bloom and Hetty is beside herself with happiness.

The following week is full of drudgery. There are no cases coming in so the abundant paper work takes precedence. Deeks loses himself in memories early one morning, thinking of his past before NCIS took him in. His thoughts are reluctantly dragged back to a time when he was on his own. No backup. No team. Just him, working alone to bring down an illegal operation of some kind. He had done it then, because that's all he knew, but not without sacrificing a part of himself to do it. It had been months of hell every time he went under, but he had convinced himself it was the only way to get the job done. Maybe it had been at that time, but now he is thankful for the team and the way they handle cases, but most of all, he is thankful for his partner and the way they work together so well. He is so very glad she's his.

By the end of the week, everyone has so much pent up energy, that they decide to meet at a club after they all go home to change. The night finds Deeks, Kensi, Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell out at a Club with a round of shots in front of them and a heavy beat in the back ground. "Dance with me Marty?" Kensi asks. Deeks nods and they walk onto the dance floor, getting lost in the sea of people. As they dance, Deeks's 'spidey senses' kick in. It feels like someone is watching him or Kensi, or the two of them together. He takes hold of Kensi and twirls her around and holds her close. He pretends to nuzzle her neck while all the time he is actually whispering in her ear about someone possibly watching them. Hearing this, she goes into agent mode and starts searching the crowd, looking for someone out of place. When the song ends, they walk back to the table and keeps a vigilant eye out. Not noticing anything off kilter, they go back to talking with their friends and teasing Beale and Nell a little. About 30 minutes later, three large men come out of the crowd around their table. The one guy in front looks familiar to Deeks but he can't place him. They walk right up to the table and the big guy in front grabs hold of Kensi's arm and says, "Hey babe. I'm finally healed up and ready to resume our engagement." Jack announces. He had the look of a trained fighter.

"Before you say anymore, I got something to say to you." Deeks growls and stands up. "How the hell could you leave her? All you had to do was let her help you. She would have done anything to help you, but you ran. You don't deserve her so let go of her right now! She's given me her heart and I don't plan on letting it get away anytime soon. She's the most amazing woman on this planet and she chose to be with me." Deeks says with a smile on his face that lit up the room.

Kensi has a huge grin on her bright red face as she listens to Deeks. Knowing then and there he is the one for her.

Right about then, Jack decides he wants to hurt Deeks and goes after him. Just like the sparring session he had with Barrows, Deeks takes care of Jack Simon in no time at all. Sam and Callen had grabbed his two cohorts to keep things fair. Shortly after being beat down, Jack rises from the floor and slinks out of the bar with his tail between his legs.

All in all, Deeks thinks to himself, the night went pretty good. He'd gotten rid of some pent up energy and as soon as he and Kensi get home, he's gonna help her get rid of some as well and then smiles at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Deeks Just Starts At NCIS LA AU OOC**

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own any of them other than ones I may create.

Summary: There is no plot. Just a whole lot of nothing. No cliff hangers or anything. Just something I wanted to see happen but didn't.

A/N 1: This is a work of fiction. _FARFETCHED fiction_ I might add. This is a story that _I_ wanted to see happen so I put it on paper, so to speak. This story could _ONLY_ happen in my head _._

 **Chapter 8**

Saturday morning in the Blye - Deeks house starts dark and dreary. Deeks struggles awake to a no surf morning. There isn't a breath of wind and the news said go swimming but leave your board home. A very rare day in LA. Well, Marty thinks, it would be a good day to clean the house as Kensi is going on a spa day with Nell, and Michelle. But at the moment, he has other things on his mind. His naked, clingy, girlfriend is practically glued to his side. She's been very _clingy_ for quite a while now which is alright with Deeks. Still, she needs to get out with friends he thinks so he got her the spa day pass. She'd balked at first but eventually came around to his way of thinking. He'd had to 'coerce' her a few times during the course of the evening. She'd fallen asleep with a smile on her face and Deeks is thinking he needs to eat more oysters or something as he remembers the goings on of last night.

Hours later the alarm wakes them up to the start of the day. The first thing Kensi does is turn to look at him and gives him a huge smile followed by a kiss and they don't get up until an hour later. As Kensi showers, Deeks makes them breakfast and thinks of how well his life has turned out. He also has a thought pop into his head completely out of the blue. He has thought of a long range future and Kensi is in it by his side. Maybe, . . . just maybe, he'll clean quickly and go look at some rings. He realizes that he wants to spend the rest of their lives being together. Earlier in his life, the thought of him ever being married brought chills to him, but no longer. Now, he doesn't see a future without Kensi in it and thinking that, she sneaks up behind him and hugs him. As he turns around in her arms, he looks into her mismatched eyes and tells her, "I love you Kensi Marie Blye . . . until the end of time!"

Kensi looks at him with glassy eyes and can't imagine a future without this man. He gives her whatever she wants and if he doesn't have it, he'll get it for her. She wonders if there will ever come a time where he asks her _the_ important question. She hopes so.

As he's looking into her eyes, he starts to see that she's thinking of something else and reminds her, "No baby, you have friends coming in less than 30 minutes. There is NO time for tom-foolery. Now, sit down and eat your breakfast."

Kensi looks at him and slowly licks her lips and tells him, "Revenge is best served cold, Martin Andrew Deeks, payback WILL be forth-coming." And then chuckles at the look on his face.

"But baby, you KNOW there is no time. Right?"

Kensi just looks at him with a smirk on her lovely face.

Not much longer and the girls get to the house and it was decided they would take the Audi as there was more room. Seeing as the girls arrived earlier than expected, Kensi still needs to change clothes and Nell remembers she left something in the car that she wants to give to Kensi. So while Kensi is getting dressed and Nell goes out to the car, Michelle takes it upon herself to sway over to Deeks and whisper in his ear, "I have missed you Max. More than I thought I would." And then quickly runs her tongue along the edge of his ear.

"Quinn, we can't . . . I can't. I have Kensi now and she's my everything; the sun to my planet. My life revolves around her. We decided that day that nothing more was to be done with the you and I scenario. There is Michelle and Sam, and Deeks and Kensi. That's all it can ever be now. So, behave yourself!" And then he walks over to the kitchen breakfast bar for a coffee. Michelle watches him walk away thinking of what might have been and quickly tamps her feelings down, never to think of Max again. From now on it's strictly Marty Deeks - Special Agent, and Michelle Hannah, wife of NCIS Special Agent Sam Hannah.

They all have a cup of coffee and then leave, leaving Deeks and Monty to clean the house. Monty isn't much help though as all he wants to do was sleep. Marty is just finishing up with his house cleaning when someone knocks at the front door. As he looks through the peep hole he sees Sam and wonders to himself what could he possibly want here? Only one way to find out as he opens the door. "Sam! What an unexpected pleasure. What's up to bring you over here?"

"Well, Deeks, Michelle is with your girlfriend and Nell for the day, Kamran is at an all day birthday party, and Callen is in San Francisco with his girlfriend. I thought it would be a good time for us to hang out for awhile."

Deeks looks at him askance and thinks to himself it might be a perfect time for him to get Sam's thoughts on the ring idea. "Sam, it's a little too early in the day for alcohol so how about some iced tea?"

That would be fine Deeks, that would be fine." Sam tells him and walks out the door onto the patio where he sits down in a lawn chair.

Deeks follows him outside and hands him his drink and sits down. He thinks of something else and mentions it to Sam. "Sam, you know how you and Callen are always playing champion of the world in the gym at work? How would you like to play at the Coliseum once? I think I could talk my best friend into getting us some floor time if I asked him nicely."

Sam looks at him in disbelief and asks, "You have a friend that can do that? What, is he a janitor or something?"

"No, he's more in the 'something' category. His name is Kip Brigham."

As soon as Deeks says that, everything goes sideways. Sam is spewing tea out of his mouth, his nose, and if it was possible, it would have come out his eyes and ears. He starts coughing and has a tough time breathing and then Deeks can't hold back anymore and starts laughing. Well, if looks could kill, Deeks would be a goner.

"How in the hell did you ever meet Kip Brigham? Let alone become his friend? Does Kensi know about this?" Sam queries.

"Kip and I were in the same foster care home growing up in Reseda. I was the one that taught him to play basketball. We've been close friends for over 20 years. That's how I get all those great seats for the games we have time to go to."

Sam's eyes almost bug out of his head hearing that. "Taught him how to play? Man, you never play good with us in the gym. How could you _**ever**_ teach Kip how to play like he does? Hell, Kensi ALWAYS beats you playing one on one."

"Well, Sam, I'm good at getting people to think that I'm not very good at doing certain things. You remember when I joined the team that first year, right? No one on the team trusted me, not even the slightest bit. After a while, I didn't want to let anyone know I was better than I let on. And letting Kensi win all the time? Man, have you ever seen how cute she looks when she wins?" He tells him. "Sam, you should have seen her the first time she met Kip. It happened about 2 months ago on a Saturday night. We were just lying around watching some goofy reality show when he knocked on the door. Kensi was sprawled on the couch in a pair of baggy sweat pants and my old LAPD tee shirt. Her hair was a mess, half down, half in a tail. No make-up. To me she looked out of this world gorgeous. Anyways, I saw who was here and opened the door and Kip hollers out 'Marty-Mar' whatcha doin'?' Well, hearing that, Kensi sat up and her head swiveled to see who was here. When she recognized him, she jumped up and proceeded to fall over the coffee table flat on her butt. She just sat there stunned that Kip was here, in our house and that he knew me. I helped her up and introduced them and things went a lot smoother then. Now when he stops over here or we go over to his house, he's just a guy we know. We don't make him out to be special and he appreciates that. So sometime down the road we'll all get together for a pick-up game. Would you like that?"

"Damn Deeks, I'd love it! Just pick a time and we'll be there."

"I'll do that Sam. Sometime down the road we'll play some round ball at the Coliseum. Maybe some of his team mates will play with us also. We should have a fun time with that bunch." Saying that they both go back to drinking their tea and Deeks thinks about asking Sam about the ring but before he can, Sam interrupts his thoughts.

"Hey Deeks, tell me something of that op you were on where you met my wife."

"Well, actually it was twice we worked together. The first time was just after I had made detective. I was undercover chasing a drug dealer when the drug dealer turned into an arms dealer. His name was Enrico Gomez. He asked around and found an expediter to negotiate an arms sale. I worked with her for almost 5 weeks before the guy was shut down. I never found out that she was a fed and she never knew I was LAPD. The day of the buy, I noticed some movement in an upstairs window and thought it was the raid I had set up with my handlers. I didn't want her to get tangled up in it as I had plans of possibly using her again in the future if I had to go undercover in an arms deal again so I sent her out to my car for an imaginary brief case. That was the last I saw of her that day."

"The second time was a few years later. The guy I was working for had stolen 12 FIM-92 Stinger missiles, shoulder-launched surface-to-air-missiles, and wanted to peddle them quick. We worked together that time for about 5 days. The day of the sale, a dirt bag in the buyer's entourage knew she was a fed. As soon as he saw her he yelled, "COP!" and pointed right at Quinn. She, in turn, pulled out her badge and yelled "FEDERAL AGENT! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Well, the seller was standing in front of her and decided to get creative. He pulls a knife and turns to take out Quinn. At that time, I pushed her out of the way, not wanting to let her get hurt. Her eyes really got big when that happened. She was stunned and she took her eyes off the group to look at me. When she did that, the seller went to bury the knife in her stomach and I pushed her away, so instead of her, he got me in the side just above my hip. Damn thing hurt too! All I knew her by was Quinn and she only knew me as Max Gentry, until that night out where she met the new NCIS Agent. I haven't heard anything about her since then."

"She's sort of retired now. She'll go into the field if an arms deal specifically asks for her. Otherwise, she's a stay at home mom. I like it better that way." Sam states.

"Sam, I have another question for you."

"What is it Deeks?"

"I'm thinking of asking Kensi to marry me." As soon as he says that, the tea show starts again from Sam but this one is a lot more spectacular than the first time.

"I'm gonna kill you Deeks! Are you trying to choke me to death?"

"No Sam, I'm just looking for a little guidance I guess. I know you and Michelle make it work and I'm trying to figure out if Kensi and I can do the same."

"Have I ever told you about how much I love my wife?" asks Sam after a few minutes.

"No, you've never really told me much about Michelle."

"Well, to start with, she's smart and funny and beautiful. But the part I love the most? She knows what I do for a living. There's no need for me to lie to her. When I come home after a hard day, doing things I never wanted to do, making decisions that give me nightmares, she understands it. She's had to do the same sorts of things in the CIA. She understands our life, the kinds of things we have to do sometimes." Sam stops talking for a second as he loses himself in a thought. "There is something to be said about being with another agent. They get it. What you and Kensi have? . . . It's a strong bond, stronger than any I've seen. If anyone can make it work, it's the two of you."

Needless to say, but Deeks never makes it out to look at rings that day. He and Sam just sit around and talked about things. He does, however, find out that Michelle is a few years younger than Sam and how the two of them met. Not unlike he and Kensi. When the girls get home, they all decide to fire up the grill. Nell calls Eric and invites him over and when Callen's name comes up, Sam says he is out of town with his girlfriend and to not bother him. All in all, it is a good day all around. The ring shopping will have to wait awhile but he feels it's something that needs to be done.

A/N - I'm going to end this here. I _**may**_ add to it down the road, but for now I'm going to mark it complete.


End file.
